Reborn of the Senju
by soul of phoenix
Summary: Naruto joined the ANBU. He left the ANBU, became a jounin and he leads team 7. A Senju is in his team and he will train team 7 and 8 with Kakashi, which the Senju will become the Hokage after Tsunade.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I created some characters myself.

Today is the day, the academy's graduation day.

-Classroom-

Iruka walked into the classroom shouting "Quiet please!"

Silence

"Okay, you will be separate into teams, three per team." Said the chunin.

"Team 7, Senju Doragon, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, led by Uzumaki Naruto."

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, led by Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 9 remains."

"Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru, led by Sarutobi Asuma."

"Okay, you may go to the training grounds according your teams except Team 7 and Team 8. As your jounin senseis requested to train together, so you will use training ground 11. " said the chunin and he walked out the classroom.

-Training ground 11-

Team 7 and 8 have waited 1 hours, and their senseis haven't arrive.

"I have enough! I'm going to have my lunch first." Said the Uchiha.

By the time he stand up, a poof of smoke appeared. They saw a silver haired tall man and a short blond hair standing there.

"Yo! I'm Hatake Kakashi. You guys must be team 7 and 8. This is Uzumaki Naruto." The silver haired jounin said.

"W-what!? That blond hair dobe is our sensei!?" shouted Sasuke and Sakura, Doragon watching clouds, like what Shikamaru always did.

"Yep, I'm team 7's sensei." Said the blond haired ninja.

"There's no way I will accept him as my sensei! He's just the age of mine!" shouted the Uchiha.

"Well, he graduated from the academy at the age of 6, joined the ANBU after he graduate, he became the captain of the ANBU at the age of 9 and successfully killed 651 bandits and left 300 bodies at the age of 11, left the ANBU and be came a jounin at the age of 13." Said Kakashi.

"No way…" said the shy Hyuuga.

"Let's start introducing ourselves, you first Kakashi." Said the blond haired jounin

"Okay, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes are…hmm, my hobbies are saying nothing and my dream…hmm right that's for me." Said the jounin.

"So, what we learn is your name…" said Kiba.

"Okay my turn. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are ramen and training, I dislikes fan girls and emo guys, my hobbies I'm saying nothing and my dreams are none of you business."

"C'mon, not again!" said Sakura.

"Okay you first duck butt!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I likes little things and dislikes many things, my hobby is training and my dream is to kill that guy."

'An avenger huh?' thought Naruto.

"You're next pink hair."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like to…(blushes), I dislikes people who say bad words and lazy peoples, my hobby is…(blushes again) and my dream is…(screams)"

"So, you like to blush, dislike people who say bad words and lazy people like Kakashi, hobby is blush and dream is to scream…"

"Your turn Senju."

"My name is Senju Doragon, I like training and watching clouds, I dislikes fan girls, my hobby is to train and I'm saying nothing for my dream." Said the Senju.

After they finished introducing themselves, both jounin pulled two bells, each.

"You guys are going to get these bells from us. You have until noon, those who don't get the bell won't get their lunch and will be tied on the pole, now start!" said Kakashi.

As the jounins finished, all of them except Doragon rushed and attack the jounins.

-1 hour later-

All of them were tired, except Doragon of course.

"Why don't you atta-" before Naruto could finish, Doragon rushed towards him and shouted " Wood Release Secret technique: Nativity of A Sea of Trees!" and Naruto and Kakashi were stuck inside. Then, they heard Doragon shouted again. "Wood Release: Root Cage!" and both jounin were trapped inside a cage made of wood.

When they are trapped, Doragon quickly took one bell away, by the time he wants to try and get all of it, Kakashi used a fire technique to burn the cage and both of them escaped.

"Impressive, he is a wood release user." Said Naruto.

After that, Doragon disappeared into the forest, lying on a branch watching the clouds again.

-10 minutes until it's noon-

Sasuke and Shino each got a bell for themselves, but Hinata, Sakura and Kiba haven't. when Hinata was about to attack, Doragon came back and gave his bell to her. With that, he rushed into the jounins again.

"Wood Release: Wood Dragon technique!" Doragon, using the wood dragon as a giant rope tied both jounin and got another bell.

"Well, times up. We have 6 lunch box, I'll have 1, Naruto have 1, Doragon, Shino, Hinata and Sasuke each get 1 lunch box, Sakura and Kiba will be tied on the pole." Said Kakashi.

After they finished their lunch, Sasuke challenged Doragon.

"Okay then, I'll finish you within 5 minutes. Will you be our referee Kakashi sensei?" asked Doragon.

"Sure. Now Start!"

Sasuke rushed to Doragon while Doragon kept dodging. After 4 minutes attacking, Sasuke was tired.

"Wood Release: Wood Dragon technique!"

"This dragon will absorb chakra, but I'll dispel it after 2 minutes." said the Senju.

"Winner is Doragon" Kakashi said lazily.

"Okay, tomorrow, meet us at the Hokage Tower, we will have our first mission. Any question? Okay, dismissed." Said Naruto.

-End of chapter 1-

That will be for chapter 1, hope that you guys like it. No offensive review please. Any suggestions for the mission for the next chapter ? Tell me then!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well, about the new character I created, I'm going do a small introduce here: (actually, I just separate Kakashi's talent to form Doragon and Shikamaru)

Shikamaru : Lazy + strategy

Doragon: Lazy + skill

-The next day-

Team 7 and 8 arrived outside the Hokage Tower at 7am, Naruto and Kakashi haven't arrive yet of course .

-1 hour later-

"Yo!" said the silver haired as both senseis showed up together.

"Now let's go and get a mission!" said Kiba.

-Hokage office-

"Hey Jiji! We're here to have our first mission! Maybe we can get a C- rank since we are going to complete it together." said Naruto.

"Sure" said the Hokage as he pulled out a scroll with a 'C' word on it.

"Let's see, we only have one C rank mission which is an escorting mission"

"We accept"

"Okay, please come in Fubuki."

"I am Fubuki, I want you ninjas to escort me to the Waves as the great bridge builder Tazuna requested for my help. By the way, don't tell me these brats are ninjas." said Fubuki

Silence.

"This brat with a dog on is head looks like a kit who talk without thinking, this duck butt is an emo kit, the white eye girl looks extremely shy, the one with the sunglasses is so creepy, the pink haired girl is a witch and this boy...looks like the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju!? Now please explain why this kit looks like the Shodaime and why he had the Juubi inside him, Sandaime Sama."

Before Hiruzen could explain, he was cutted by Doragon.

"Hashirama Senju is my great grandfather, my name is Doragon Senju. My dad is Musashi Senju, my mum died the day is was born and I have no idea about my grandfather and grandmother as my dad won't tell me. By the way, why you know that I have the Juubi? " said the Senju.

"I'm a sensor ninja"

"I'll help Doragon to explain ." said the blond haired jounin.

"According to the legend, The Sage of Six Path sealed the Juubi, which is the fusion form of all the nine tailed beast inside him, which made him the first bijuu container. Before he died, he separated the Juubi's chakra into nine. Now will you excuse, Kurama will take over now." Naruto said as the Kyuubi took over (just the way he looks in the real Naruto anime when Kurama explains).

"The Sage of Six Paths had two sons. The elder son is Indra, the younger is Asura. Indra had the bloodline of Uchiha while Asura had the bloodline of Senju. Before he died, he separated the Juubi's chakra into nine. But, during the progress, he accidentaly separate into ten. He sealed the tenth into Asura and left the nine of us wild. Before Asura died, he sealed it into his son. After that, the Senjus had a rule : before the old jiinchuriki died, the one must seal the Juubi into a new born son. Now thats all so bye." finished the Kyuubi as Naruto transformed back.

"Okay, since you know why Doragon had the Juubi, so go back and pack the things you need for a month. Dismissed." said the Hokage.

-1 hour later-

Both team 7 and 8 waited at the gate. Seeing both their senseis and Fubuki walked there.

"Now, I'll be infront, Doragon and Shino behind me, Fubuki in the middle, Sakura on Fubuki's left while Hinata on the right. Kakashi will be the last one while Sasuke and Kiba infront Kakashi." said Naruto.

-2 hours later -

Doragon saw a puddle.

' There is no way there will be a puddle since this place did not rain for months' thought the Senju.

" Be careful guys" the Senju reminded.

After he finished, two chunin came out with chains wrapped Kakashi and Kakashi was cuted. After that, they rushed into Fubuki.

"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall technique!" shouted Doragon as he made a wall to protect Fubuki.

"The demon brothers huh? I will settle you down with one strike!" Doragon finished as he rushed and attack the demon brothers, kicking them into a nearest tree.

"Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison technique!" Doragon shouted, trapping the demon brothers in the wood made prison.

"Good job Doragon." said Kakashi, walking out from the forest.

"By the way, where is Naruto Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Well, he went to get some food for the night since we won't made it to the Waves until tomorrow." replied Kakashi.

-30 minutes later-

"Hey guys, I'm back! What did I miss?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we got attacked by the demon brothers but Doragon settled them and created a wood prison and we left them back at the forest." replied Sakura.

"Well, we need place to sle-" before Kiba finished, he was cuted off by Doragon's voice.

"Wood Release:Four Pillars House technique!" creating a house for them to live.

"It seems like having a wood user is not such a bad thing."

-The next day-

They continued their journey to the Waves. Its 1 miles away from Tazuna's when they met two ninja wearing the akatsuki coat. It is Uchiha Itachi, the genjutsu master and Hoshigaki Kisame, the tailless tailed beast. (Gato hired the Akatsuki instead of Zabuza in this fic)

"I'll handle them" said Naruto as he went full kyuubi chakra mode.

"No sensei, they'll beat you up and take the Kyuubi from you. You and Kakashi sensei handle the Uchiha, I'll handle the fish guy" said Doragon as he went Juubi chakra mode (same as the Kyuubi chakra mode but it is purple in colour instead gold)

"Samahada will be happy to eat your chakra!" said the swordsman. When he pulled the samahada out, its voice is full of fear.

"No way! Samahada never sound like this!" after Kisame finished, Doragon hit him in the stomach, then head, making him out cold.

Itachi, preparing his genjutsu on Naruto but failed.

"Remember this Itachi, genjutsu are USELESS against jinchuriki." said Naruto.

"Great, you guys are so lucky." after he finished, he took Kisame and disappeared into crows.

-End of Chapter 2-

Thats for Chapter 2, if you guys have any suggestions, please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

After walking for an hour, they finally made it to Tazuna's house.

-Tazuna's house-

"Now , I think you must tell us the reason why the Akatsuki is after you. This mission had bump up from a C rank to an A rank."

"As you see, the Waves is a poor country, I wanted to build a bridge which brings hope for the Waves." replied Tazuna

"Why is the Waves so poor?" asked the shy Hyuuga.

"Years ago, Gato came to the Waves, claiming he is the worlds riches and strongest man who will decide the fate of the Waves. And he does not want the Waves to be rich, so he wants every family to pay at least 900 ryo as a house rental. " explained Fubuki.

"Because of that, I decided to build a bridge of hope. But Gato stood in my way, forcing me to stop the work, causing many buileders stopped working for me, I have no choice but to ask Fubuki to help me but because we are poor, we can only afford a C rank pay."

"After Tazuna finished explaining, Naruto and Kakashi discussed something at the corner of the dining room.

Okay, we accept this mission and will get the pay of a C rank mission instead of an A rank." said Naruto.

"Thank you very much!" Tazuna said. Then, a kunai with a paer came flying into the house. Naruto took the kunai, and read it.

After he finished reading he said " we will start our training tomorrow, we have seven days left."

-The next day-

Team 7 and 8 walked into the forest.

"What's the training for sensei?" asked Shino (who finally speaks)

"Tree walking. Walking up the tree without using your hands." after Naruto finished, he walked up the tree using his chakra.

"This will train you for a better chakra performance. Use a kunai to mark the spot you reach." Kakashi said.

Kiba falled after four steps, Sasuke falled after ten steps, Hinata and Sakura made it to a branch which is twenty steps away from the top, Shino falled after twelve steps while Doragon made it to the top.

"Impressive!" said the silver haired jounin.

"Now Doragon, will you come down and channel some chakra into this paper?" said the blond haired jounin

Doragon came down and do what Naruto said.

"So, your elements are water, earth and wind...hmm...since you've made it to the top, we will start your element training. I can help you with the wind element and Kakashi will help you with the other two." Naruto said.

After Naruto finished, he created a shadow clone.

"Keep an eye on them" Naruto commanded.

"Doragon, will you make a wood clone? Since we cant train with one at the same time, we'll train with two." Kakashi said.

As Doragon created a wood clone, the real Doragon followed Naruto while the wood clone followed Kakashi.

-With Naruto-

"Now Doragon, before we start the wind element training, take a leaf and try cutting it with your wind chakra."

"We could just start the training, my dad thought me before." said the Senju.

"Okay, since you say you've trained with that before, try make a waterfall."

Doragon did what the blond haired jounin said.

"Now, cut the waterfall with the wing chakra, you could make some clone to help you, it would be faster."

-Dinner- (sorry for skipping the training progress)

"So, hows the wind element training Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, he finished the leaf cutting before and I have him to cut the waterfall. He cuted the waterfall just the third time! " explained Naruto.

"Will you two stop talking about training during dinner time?" said the Uchiha.

-The next day-

Everyone but Doragon continued the tree walking.

Sakura and Hinata finally made it to the top, but came down almost half dead.

"Okay, take a rest, we will start the elemental training for Sakura and taijutsu training for Hinata." explained the clone Naruto as he dispelled.

Few minutes later, the real Naruto came back with Doragon.

"Give Sakura the paper Doragon."

As Doragon give Sakura the paper and Sakura started channeling chakra into the paper, making the paper wet.

"So, your element is water eh? I cant help you with that but take this scroll." Naruto said as the gave Sakura a scroll with water jutsus.

"Doragon will help you with the water element, I will help Hinata with taijutsu. But before that, create one more wood clone Doragon." Naruto said as he created two shadow clones while Doragon created one wood clone.

"One of you stay here and the other one go with Doragon and continue the element training." Naruto commanded the two shadow clones.

-The 7th day-

At the bridge, team 7 and 8 along with Naruto, Kakashi, Tazuna and Fubuki are working.

* * *

Thats Chapter 3. I think two chapters in a day is my limit, although I skipped Doragon's training progress and the dinner time. But I still hope you guys can give me some ideas through reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Team 7 and 8 along Naruto, Kakashi, Tazuna and Fubuki are at the bridge working. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Well, well, looks like they are on time." said the first man

"I'll take my revenge this time." the second man said.

"Itachi!" shouted the young Uchiha.

"My little brother, seems like you haven't awaken your Sharingan, so sad"

"Ugh!"

"Now Itachi, why don't you get that silver hair while I get the Kyuubi and the Juubi." said Kisame.

After Kisame finished, he rushed to Naruto and Doragon.

"Doragon, create a wood wall!" shouted team 7's sensei.

"Wood Release:Wood Locking Wall!"

As Doragon shouted, a wood wall appeared in front Kisame, but he breaks it easily.

"Doragon, you hold him for awhile while I get my jutsu ready."

"Sure sensei." as Doragon finished, he went to Juubi chakra mode.

Kisame pulled his Samehada while Doragon threw some shuriken before pulling out a kunai. Naruto went to Kyuubi chakra mode after the two start fighting.

-Kakashi-

Kakashi pulled his headband, revealing his sharingan.

"I'll fight with you sensei!" said the younger Uchiha.

"Okay, but don't look at his eye, look at his leg unless you can activate your Sharingan."

After Kakashi finished, Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Good, Shino, you and the others protect Tazuna and Fubuki!"

"Whatever" said Kiba annoyingly.

-Naruto and Doragon-

"Okay Doragon, get out or this will hurt you!" said Naruto as he prepared the Rasen Shuriken.

"What is that!? That amount of chakra, it is so strong!" said Sakura surprising.

"Rasen Shuriken!"

"Let's get him Samehada." Kisame pulled Samehada before Naruto strikes him with the Rasen Shuriken.

Samehada absorbed the Rasen Shuriken, and Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke while Doragon rushed up again.

"Wood Release: Wood Dragon technique!" shouted Doragon as the wood dragon started absorbing the chakra of Kisame and Samehada.

-Kakashi-

"You know what, I can easily put you two in a genjutsu with my finger." Itachi finished as he pointed Sasuke with his finger, putting him in a genjutsu. (Sorry, I'm not going to subscribe how the genjutsu is)

"Sakura, you and Hinata channel some chakra into Sasuke, that will work." said the jounin while he started to deal with the Uchiha.

"Kisame, you settled those brat already?" asked Itachi.

"No, but we finished him" replied Naruto.

"Great, now we are busted" said the Akatsuki member.

After Itachi finished, a short fat man appeared.

"So, that is the power of the strongest team from akatsuki?" said the man.

"Gato" said Itachi before he picked up Kisame and disappeared.

"Since they can't settle you, I'll do it myself! Now, go get them!" shouted Gato as a bunch of men charged towards team 7 and 8.

"Sasuke, you get the fireball ready, I will help you with my wind, after that, Kakshi, you and Doragon prepare the earth wall." after Naruto finished, Sasuke released the great fireball while Naruto used the hurricane to make to fire stronger.

"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" shouted Kakashi and Doragon, making a wall to prevent the fire from burning anyone from team 7 and 8.

"Looks like he failed" said Naruto, seeing Gato standing alone after Kakashi and Doragon dispelled the earth wall.

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me! I can give you what you want, women, money, ground everything!"

"Hey Kakashi, the copy ninja." said a voice behind Kakashi.

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist. What are you doing here?"

"Nah, I just came by and saw that fatty standing there, looks like he is your enemy eh?"

"We're in a mission, will you mind standing back while i settle this guy?"

"Then I'll settle him, I could sell his organ after I kill him."

"Whatever, bye"

-2 hours later-

"Thanks for the help!" said the bridge builders.

"Whatever, let's get going!" said Kiba.

After they left, Tazuna and Fubuki is discussing the name of the bridge.

"Let's call it the Great Tazuna Bridge!"

"No, The Bridge of Hope is better."

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that!"

* * *

Team 7 and 8 made it back to Konoha.

"Team 7 and 8 are back from the mission, which bumped up from a C rank to A rank" reported Naruto to two guards standing at the gates.

* * *

That's chapter 4, hope you guys like it! Still, i hope there is no offensive reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Team 7 and 8 are back from the mission, which bumped up from a C rank to A rank" reported Naruto to two guards standing at the gates.

"Okay, you may go in" said one of the ninja guards.

-Hokage office-

"Hey Jiji! We're back!"

"Okay, here is the pay. And I'll need to inform you that you still have 2 months."

"2 months for what?" asked Kiba.

"The chunin exams." said Kakashi who is still reading his book.

"Yes! This is so exciting!" shouted Kiba

"Okay, here are the forms, read it then sign it. Hand it in tomorrow at room 301 of the academy and you can start training." said the Hokage as he gave team 7 and 8 the forms.

-The next day-

After they hand in the forms, they are informed by Iruka that Naruto and Kakashi wanted them to go to training ground 11.

-Training ground 11-

They made it to the training ground. They saw Kakashi and Naruto standing there with a tall man with white spiky hair.

"Yo! You guys are late!" said Kakashi.

"We rushed here after Iruka informed us!" said Kiba.

"Okay, stop fighting." said the tall man.

"Who is this guy?" asked Sasuke.

"Jiraiya of the Sanin, also the pervert sage." explained Doragon.

"Why the hell?! How you know my name and don't call me that!" shouted Jiraiya.

"My dad's cousin, Tsunade told me." said Doragon. (Tsunade will be Tobirama's granddaughter in this fic)

"Okay, listen, now, the Hokage want me to pick one of you to go find Tsunade with pervy sage, since Tsunade is related to Doragon, so he'll go with me while the others stay in the village. Kakashi will train the 5 of you."

"W-what? Are you kidding Naruto? You want me to handle 5 gakis while you only handle 1?!"

"Don't worry, I've asked Kurenai to help you train the girls, after Tsunade is back, she'll train Sakura and Hinata, you just need to train the boys."

"Okay, whatever."

"So any questions?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, why does he have two senseis but I only have one?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, I forgot, please come out Orochimaru." Naruto said as a man came out.

"So, this is the brat you talking about?" asked the man

"Yes, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Orochimaru." said Naruto. (Orochimaru isn't a missing nin or a ninja from Akatsuki that wants an Uchiha body in this fic)

"Okay, come with me brat, I'll train you for the next two months."

"Okay, no more questions so Doragon, pack your stuff for a month and meet at the gate 1 hour later" said Naruto.

-1 hour later-

"Where is Naruto?"

"He's always late, just the same as Kakashi sensei."

"Hey! Sorry for being late. Let's go!"

"So, where will she be?"

"Maybe she'll be at a village with many casino."

They discussed where will Tsunade be on the road until Doragon moved the subject.

"What training will I have on this trip?" asked the Senju.

"Oh, we forgot." said Jiraiya.

"Maybe you should show him pervy sage."

"Okay" Jiraiya said as he bit his thumb and did the summoning jutsu.

"Why the hell did you summon me Jiraiya!?" asked a toad with a blue coat.

"Hey bunta. This is Doragon, Senju Doragon. Doragon, this is Gama Bunta, one of the battle toads from mount myokobu. " said Naruto.

"A Senju eh? So let me guess, he is going to be a toad summoner eh?" asked the toad.

"Yeah." as Jiraiya pulled the scroll from his back.

"Now, write your name with blood on the scroll."

Doragon did what Jiraiya told.

"Okay, now you are a toad summoner, you can summon neither me, Gama Ken or Gama Hiro to help you." explained Gama Bunta before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Okay, so that is the training?"

"Yes, we could only teach you this jutsu this month, after you take the first two parts of the chunin exam, we'll teach you one more jutsu, since your mother is a Namikaze."

"What!? My mother is a Namikaze?"

"Okay, I forgot your father won't tell you who your mother is. Your mother is Namikaze Iruma, my father, Namikaze Minato's sister." explained Naruto.

"So, we are related ?" asked Doragon. (Naruto told Doragon before)

"Yes, so we'll teach you the Rasengan next time."

"Rasengan? You mean the jutsu you used to attack Kisame last time?"

"Yes, Rasen Shuriken is a more powerful Rasengan, which is my S rank jutsu."

"Okay, since it's night now, let's find a place to sle-" before Jiraiya could finish, he was cut off by Doragon.

"Wood Release: Four Pillars House technique!"

"What!? This brat is a wood user?!"

"Yes, I am"

After Doragon finished, the three ninjas went into the house and took a good night sleep.

-1 month later-

Doragon along with Narutp, Jiraiya and Tsunade returned to the village.

"Let's go meet the Hokage now." said Naruto.

-Hokage Office-

"Welcome back Tsunade!" said the Hokage.

"What did you want from me old man?"

"Well, you see, I'm old and I think I need to choose the Godaime."

"You want me to be the Godaime?! Never!"

"There is no one left since Jiraiya declined too."

"Give me a week."

"Okay, one week, one week there's no reply, I consider you accept. Dismissed."

* * *

"Hey Granny, could you come with me for a while? I want to introduce two girls that are interested on medical jutsu." said Naruto.

"Okay, whatever and don't call me that!"

"I can call Jiraiya pervy sage, that means I can call you Granny Tsunade too." after Naruto finished, Tsunade launched a super human strength at Naruto.

-Training ground 11-

Team 7 and 8 are training, with Sakura doing the water element training, Hinata on taijutsu while Shino training with his bug and Kiba with Akamaru.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade, Naruto and Doragon came.

"Hey Doragon! You're back!" shouted Kiba.

"Well, how is the training?" asked Kakashi.

"Good, we taught him the summoning jutsu and will teach him 'that' after the first two part of the exam." explained Naruto.

"By the way, who is this old woman Naruto sensei?"

"Your dead." whispered Naruto to Kiba.

"What did you say?" asked Kiba.

"Your dead!" shouted Tsunade as she lauched a super human strength on Kiba, sending him flying.

"Now, who are the girls you talking 'bout Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"Sakura, Hinata, can you two come for a sec?"

The two girls came.

"The pink haired is Haruno Sakura, the black haired is Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura, Hinata, this is Tsunade of the sannin. She'll be teaching you two medical jutsu since you two are interested."

"Okay, since you are interested, but my training are very hard." said Tsunade.

"Okay, we accept." said the two girls at the same time.

-1 month later-

Team 7 and 8 waited for their senseis at the academy. But Jiraiya came instead of Naruto and Kakashi.

"Now, your senseis are on a mission so I'll tell you what to do. Go to room 310, after you get inside, wait for the proctor. When the proctor come, get a number from him and take your seat according to the number you got. Are you clear? Any questions? Now get into the academy already!" shouted Jiraiya.

-Room 310- (They used two rooms in this fic)

Both teams get their number from the proctor, Morino Ibiki.

"Now, I am Morino Ibiki, the proctor of the first part of the exam, which is the writing exam. Cheating will be eliminated from the exam, so as your team. The 10th question will be given after 50 minutes. Now start!" shouted Ibiki.

The exam hade Sasuke and the Hyuugas using their doujutsu cheating, Sakura writing without doing anything while Ino possessed her and pass the answer to Chouji, the two lazy leaf nin sleeping while waiting for the 10th question, Tenten using a mirror and pass the answer to Lee and Shino with his bug.

-50 minutes later-

"Before the 10th question is given, we need to know would you wish to have it or not. If you miss, you'll be a genin forever. Many teams left because of his killing intent.

"Now, those who stays pass!" everyone was shocked hearing what Ibiki said. He then explained the point of the first part.

"Now, proctor of the second part of the exam is..."

A storm of leafs came in and Ibiki stop.

"So, you're on time...Kakashi."

"WHAT! I thought he is on a mission!"

"My mission is to be the proctor of the second part of the exam Kiba. What a drag...there will be 30 teams taking the second part...Now, everyone follow me to the location of the second part of the exam." Kakashi said as everyone followed him.

When the reached the location known as the 'Forest of death' Kakashi started to explain the rules.

After he explained, the teams went to get their scroll and gate number. Team 7 had a heaven scroll and number 4 gate number while team 8 had an earth scroll and gate number 3. Once they rushed into the gate, both teams met and Doragon came up with a plan.

"Let's get to the tower."

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Teams who had gathered two scrolls will head to the tower, all we need to do is set a trap and wait for them to get caught."

"Good idea, now let's go."

-The tower-

They set up a trap and waited near by. Soon, a team from mist came by and got caught.

"Hah! Let's get the scroll!"

"We won't give you the scroll!" shouted one of the mist nin while he cut the net and start making hand signs.

"Doragon, prepare that while I gain some time!" Sasuke said and rushed towards them while Doragon nodded and made some hand signs.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball!"

"Water Release: Water Wall!"

As both jutsu met, the fireball created by Sasuke was putted out.

"Wood Release:Wood Dragon!" shouted Doragon as the wood dragon started absorbing their chakra. Both team got the scrolls and headed to the tower.

After they got into the tower, Doragon dispelled the wood dragon he made.

As they open the scroll, Iruka came out and told them what will happen if they opened the scroll earlier. Both team rested for the next four days. The last day as soon as the time ran out, all teams who made it was called to the battle field. Sarutobi explained the rules to all genins, and then Gai took over. He asked if anyone wants to quit. Kabuto quit saying that he is too tired.

"OKAY MY YOUTHFUL GENINS! THIS PART OF THE EXAM, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE ANY JUTSU BUT TAIJUTSU AND WEAPONS." shouted Gai.

"This is such an unyouthful idea..." whispered Kiba.

"NOW, OPEN THE YOUTHFUL SCREEN!"

As the wall slid open, revealing the big screen.

FIRST MATCH SASUKE UCHIHA VS YOROI

This match was nothing since he copied Lee's taijutsu style and being trained by Orochimaru before. He ended Yoroi with a chop at the neck.

SECOND MATCH ABURAME SHINO VS SHINJI

Shino ended Shinji as Shinji can't stand against Shino's non-stop near combat.

THIRD MATCH TSURUGI VS KANKURO

Kankuro threw a poisoned shuriken and hurt Tsurugi, which he fell down after a few seconds.

FOURTH MATCH YAMANAKA INO VS HARUNO SAKURA

This match is more than a cat fight and shouting contest, which both of them got knocked out.

FIFTH MATCH TENTEN VS TEMARI

Tenten, threw her weapons (not in the scroll! Not in the big scroll!) at Temari which failed to defend since she can't use her fan.(In case she use jutsu through her fan)

SIXTH MATCH SENJU DORAGON VS INUZUKA KIBA

"Let's see how much you improved Kiba." said Doragon and he rushed towards Kiba and knocked him out.

SEVENTH MATCH HYUUGA HINATA VS HYUUGA NEJI

Both of them used their taijutsu but since Kakashi trained Hinata, Hinata was able to block some of Neji's punch, but she lost since she lost most of her stamina.

EIGHTH MATCH ROCK LEE VS GAARA

Since Gaara's sand protects him automatically, and it has no chakra, it is allowed but he cannot use the sand to attack. It end since Lee ran too much which drain his stamina too much. (Gaara's sand was quicker since he and the Shukaku are now one.)

NINTH MATCH SHIKAMARU NARA VS AKIMICHI CHOUJI

Chouji forfeit before Shikamaru since he couldn't stand it anymore

"OKAY MY YOUTHFUL GENINS! DRAW THE NUMBER AND SEE WHO WILL YOU FIGHT WITH FOR THE FINALS!"

As they drew numbers the results were:

Match 1: Senju Doragon VS Hyuuga Neji

Match 2: Uchiha Sasuke VS Gaara

Match 3 :Nara Shikamaru VS Tenten

Match 4 Aburame Shino Vs Kankuro

"NOW MY YOUTHFUL GENINS! YOU MAY USE YOUR JUTSUS ON THE FINAL. YOU HAVE ONE MONTH TO TRAIN AND FOR THE KONOHA GENINS, IF YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN YOU, IT WILL BE A YOUTHFUL IDEA!" shouted Gai.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

* * *

"There is no way I'm letting you to train me." whispered Kiba.

"Now let's go, Naruto and Kakashi sensei is waiting for us!" said Sakura.

-With Kakashi and Naruto-

"Now, the finals will have Doragon fighting Neji, Sasuke fighting Gaara, Shino fighting Kankuro. Since Doragon is training with Naruto and Jiraiya, so we may not worry about that, Sasuke is training with me for the first two weeks and with Orochimaru for the last two weeks, Shino will learn things about poison from Tsunade and your father will train you with your clan jutsu." Said Kakashi.

"Now for the rest of you, although you are not in the finals, you still need to train. For Sakura and Hinata, you two continue your training with Tsunade, Kiba, Gai said he'll train you with you taijutsu…." Said Naruto.

"No! I'm not going to train with him!" shouted Kiba. As Gai came.

"HEY KAKASHI , MY ETERNAL RIVAL ! WHERE IS MY NEW STUDENT?

"Here…" said Kakashi lazily as he pointed Kiba.

"NOW MY YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENT, WE'LL START WITH 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, AFTER THAT, 300 PUSH UPS AND SIT UP." Said Gai.

"No! I'll die!" shouted Kiba as Gai pulled him.

"Now Doragon, let's go pack our stuffs, we'll be out again for 1 month." Said Naruto as he walked away with Doragon.

-With Jiraiya-

The toad sage is still doing what he always do. Naruto and Doragon came as Naruto walked to his back quietly.

"Leaf's Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!" shouted Naruto as Jiraiya was sent flying into the women's hot spring.

'Pervert!' is all the two could hear. A minute later, Jiraiya came out.

"It hurts you know!?" shouted Jiraiya.

"Let's get going, we don't have much time." Said Doragon as the three of them walked out the village.

-An hour later-

"Can we start my training already? Troublesome senseis, troublesome exams, troublesome training." Said Doragon

-Back in Konoha-

Shikamaru sneezed. "I think someone's talking about me… what a drag…"

-With Naruto-

"Okay, we'll start but we need some water balloons." After Jiraiya finished, Naruto pulled out a scroll while water balloons and rubber balls poof out.

"Now, Doragon, all you need to do is pop this water balloon, like this." Said Naruto as he popped a water balloon.

"Now, have a try." As Doragon took a water balloon and tried to pop it.

-3 hours later-

Jiraiya came back from his 'research' surprise to see Doragon popped a rubber ball.

"W-what!? It took me few weeks to pop that!"

"Like I said, I'm related with Tsunade, she could teach me some medic jutsu, and my chakra control isn't that bad please." Said Doragon.

"Okay, now, for the third part, you need to is do it like this." As Jiraiya made a rasengan.

-2 hours later-

In the forest, we could hear someone panting. It was Doragon, he was having a hard time to make a rasengan and maintain it.

Naruto came by.

"How's the training Doragon?"

"It's hard, it's hard to make a chakra ball and maintain it." Said Doragon while panting.

"Well, I didn't say you can't make clones to help you."

"What!?"

Naruto created a shadow clone and made a rasengan.

"Give it a try."

Doragon created a wood clone to help him. This time…..he succeeded.

"Good job, Senjus sure are geniuses."

"Thanks sensei."

"Let's get to Jiraiya and have a good nights sleep. We'll start again tomorrow."

-1 month later-

"It's time."

"Yes it is."

"Let's head back to Konoha."

-Konoha-

Many villagers came to watch the finals, even the Raikage, Tsuchikage and Kazekage.

-Stands-

"Where is Kakashi sensei and Sasuke-kun? Naruto sensei and Doragon have made it here already." Said Sakura as she saw Naruto walked to the centre of the field.

"Welcome to the final of the chunin exams, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the proctor of this part of the exam. The rules are the same as last time but you can use anything. And please note that there are some changes for the match."

MATCH 1- SENJU DORAGON VS HYUUGA NEJI

MATCH 2- ABURAME SHINO VS KANKURO

MATCH 3 UCHIHA SASUKE VS GAARA

MATCH 4 NARA SHIKAMARU VS WINNER OF MATCH 2

"The only kunoichi had been lost due to heavy injuries." Said Naruto.

"Now, the contestants of match 1, please come down."

Doragon and Neji walked in to the field.

-Hokage box-

"So, the legendary clan of Konoha versus one of the top clan of Konoha eh? Interesting…" said the Raikage.

"Yes, Doragon is from the Senju. By the way, there is no genin from the lighting, why are you here Raikage-dono?"

"We came to see the how strong are the genins from Konoha of course." Said Tsuchikage, Onoki.

-Field-

"Are you ready? Now, start !" Naruto shouted as both Doragon and Neji jumped back. Neji activated his Byakugan and started his 'fate speech'. (I'm not going to write what he said)

Doragon threw two shuriken and shouted " Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!" as the two shuriken multiplied into 100.

"Kaiten!" shouted Neji.

'Kaiten is the absolute defence, nobody can break it.' Thought the elders of the Hyuuga.

"Now, it's time you lose! Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" shouted Neji. All sixty four palms hit Doragon but he is still standing.

"What!? No way!"

"You know why? The ' Doragon' you hit was just a shadow clone. Now, maybe it's time you lose! Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique!" shouted Doragon as the wood dragon rushed towards Neji.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted, using Kaiten to prevent the wood dragon from getting close. After he finished settling the wood dragon, he found that Doragon was not there anymore.

"Rasengan!" shouted Doragon in mid air.

"W-what!? That's the Yondaime's jutsu!" shouted people from the stands.

"Kaiten!" shouted Neji as two of them crushed.

"Damn it! It's too hard to break it! Maybe I should use that!"

'Wait, what!? He is going to use that!? It's not yet complete!' thought Naruto.

As Doragon created 10 shadow clones, 8 of them rushed towards Neji, two of them and the real one stay.

"Shadow clone are useless. Kaiten!"

After Neji settle 8 shadow clones, another 2 rushed into him again, and he again used Kaiten.

"Now, I'll settle you with this! Flying Rasengan!" shouted Doragon and he sent the rasengan flying towards Neji.

"Kaiten!" (Yes, he keep using it, but this is the last time)

"One more! Ultra Big Ball Rasengan!" Doragon shouted and hit the rasengan at Neji's Kaiten. This time it finally hit Neji, due to Neji's chakra exhaustion.

"Winner, Senju Doragon."

-Hokage box-

"Impressive, a wood user and he even knows the jutsu of the yellow flash! How could he learn that!?"

"It's our village's secret Tsuchikage-dono"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Now will the contestant of match 2 come down?"

"I forfiet!" said Kankuro.

"Since the contestant of match 3 isn't here, Shikamaru and Shino, will you two come down?"

"I forfiet!" said Shino.

'Ah... what are this guys doing?' thought Naruto

Then, Sasuke along with Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Now, Gaara, please come down."

Gaara came down.

"Ready, start!"

Sasuke quickly launched a fireball, glassing part of Gaara's sand. Knowing that fire turns sand into glass, he kept launching fireballs.

"Stop it! Sand Funeral!

As sand gathered around Sasuke, he quickly ran around Gaara, with high speed. After he stopped, he stuck on the wall using chakra and performed some hand seals. "Chidori!" shouted Sasuke and ran towards Gaara but Gaara's sand performed a sphere with spikes. Sasuke was knocked back into the wall, due to Gaara's sand.

"Winner, Gaara." everyone was shocked, seeing their Uchiha lost.

"Will Doragon and Shikamaru come down?" (I'm not going to write how is it going in this match.)

Shikamaru fought using strategy but ran out off chakra and forfeited.

"Winner, Senju Doragon. There will be a 10 minutes break before the finals."

-10 minutes later-

"Both contestants, please come down."

Both of them walked down into the fields.

"Start!"

"Now, I'll kill you!"

"You'll need to try first! Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of World of Trees technique!"

Gaara was trapped inside but he turned himself into sand and escaped.

"Summoning: Shukaku!" (I created it myself)

"Well well, this brat is a Senju, I'll kill him!" shouted Shukaku.

"Is this thing allowed?" asked Doragon.

"Yes, it is." said Naruto.

"Troublesome... Absolute Swallow!" shouted Doragon while he started swallowing Shukaku's chakra.

"Sorry kit, I can't stand it anymore!" said Shukaku and disappeared in a poof.

"Wood Release: Wood Dragon technique!" the dragon is as usual, absorbing chakra but Gaara escaped again by turning himself into sand.

"Ugh! Damn it!" said Doragon as he made a rasengan a rushed towards Gaara.

"Rasengan!" shouted the Senju. Gaara's sand formed a sphere again, but this time, the rasengan blast a hole and vanished once Doragon was about to touch Gaara.

"Hah! Weak people!" said Gaara. But was surprised after discovering Doragon have an evil grin.

"Water Release: Water Prison technique!" The prison trapped Gaara. "Absolute swallow!" as Doragon started swallowing Gaara's chakra and Gaara's fell on the ground.

"Winner, Senju Doragon!" said Naruto and everyone started clapping for their senju.

-Hokage box-

"Okay, congratulations to the winner. Now we will announce who will be promoted to chunin, but there is only two genins who are going to be promoted. Genins who are called please come and get your chunin vest. Senju Doragon and Nara Shikamaru, please come up."

"What a drag...this is so troublesome..." said both the lazy genin, or maybe chunin. Why did the Hokage choose to promote them? They had no idea.

"Here are your chunin vest. Now," as the Hokage stand up and walked in front so everyone could see him " I choose these two to be promote because both of them, fight with strategy and are skillful, not like the others, some attack the opponent without even thinking, so-" before he could finish the Raikage shouted " It's time to start!"

Three of the village, the lighting, rock and sand attacked Konoha. All Konoha had is 20 jounin included Naruto, Kakashi and Gai, Jiraiya of the sannin, 20 chunin and the others were genins or academy students or maybe civilians.

Someone cast a genjutsu, making everyone from the stands to fall asleep, while the lazy chunin pretent to sleep but was got bite by Kakashi's ninja dog after he gave them a mission, which is to catch up with Sasuke and get the sand ninja back, which is Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They left after Naruto made a hole from the wall using Rasengan. The members were Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino.

Meanwhile, the Hokage is going to deal with 3 kage, in a seal. Suddenly, Jiraiya came in, which told everyone that Naruto used the Hiraishin to teleport him in.

"Doragon, use the summoning jutsu to summon the battle toads but leave Gama Bunta for pervy."

"But Konoha had three gates, if we leave Bunta for pervy sage, there is still one gate."

"Don't worry, I'll summon my own toad now do it!"

"Summoning jutsu!" they both bit their left thumb shouted.

As Gama Ken, Gama Hiro and Gama Kichi appeared. (Kichi is an adult in this fic)

"Hey bro! What's happening?" asked Kichi.

"Well, the sand along with lighting and rock attacked us, we need your help to get to all three gates of Konoha. Don't worry, I'll have someone to help later."

"No problem bro, but where is dad?"

"I leave him for pervy now please go."

"Sure, let's go uncles!" shouted Kichi as three toads jumped towards each gates.

"Summoning jutsu!" shouted Naruto after he bit his right thumb and three foxes appeared, a black fox, a blue fox and a yellow fox.

"Hey Naruto, need some help?" asked the black fox.

"Yes, but I'll do a fast introduce. This is Doragon." as he pointed Doragon. "Doragon, the black fox, lord of earth, Tokoro, the blue is water, Ajisen and the yellow is lightning, Sando. Now, listen I'll teleport Doragon to where the others is, while the three of you go to each gates of Konoha to help the toads."

"Sure" simply replied by the foxes and Doragon.

"Hiraishin!" and Doragon disappeared.

"Hey guys!" said Doragon.

"What?! Why are you here and how you get here so fast!?"

"Naruto sensei putted a Hiraishin mark on you and teleported me here" explained Doragon

* * *

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Stop explaining! Shino, ask your bugs to see how far are we to Sasuke!" commanded Shikamaru.

-Outside the seal-

"Summoning Jutsu!" two voice shouted and a giant snake and Katsuyu came out.

"So, even your foxes can't candle them eh Naruto." The man stood on the giant snake.

"So, you guys are back eh? Orochimaru and granny . Need me to get you two into the seal and help jiji?"

"Jiraiya is helping him already" said Tsunade.

"Well, how could two men handle three Kages?"

"What!? Three Kages? Which three?" asked Tsunade surprisingly.

"The Raikage, Tsuchikage and Kazekage."

"Now, get us in!" shouted Orochimaru.

"Okay, get in front of me… Hiraishin!" shouted Naruto and both sannin disappeared.

-Seal-

"So, need our help sensei?" asked Orochimaru.

"Finally, you two are back..." said Hiruzen.

"Oh no, the sannin is fighting with the professor, we're dead…." Said the Kazekage.

-Outside the seal-

"Kakashi! I'll finish them! Go help the team!" shouted Naruto from the arena.

"Okay, okay…."

"KAKASHI, MY YOUTHFUL AND ETERNAL RIVAL! DON'T BE SO LAZY! THIS IS A WAR!" shouted the taijutsu master.

"Whatever….Naruto, get me to them…"

"Get down here so I can get you there." Kakashi jumped down into the arena and Naruto teleport him and he disappeared in a silver flash.

"Gai, you handle them, I think I sensed the container of yonbi is here, I need to fight him."

"IT IS SO YOUTHFUL TO FIGHT A CONTAINER! GO MY FRIEND, I'LL KICK THEIR ASS!" shouted Gai as Naruto went Kyuubi chakra mode and disappeared.

-Forest-

"Yo! How's everything going?" asked Kakashi.

"What?! You're here too!? So troublesome..." said the lazy chunin.

"Where's Doragon?" asked Kakashi. "He went Juubi chakra mode and rushed towards where Sasuke is, leaving us here...troublesome..." said Shikamaru.

-With Doragon-

Doragon arrived, seeing that Sasuke was on a tree, unconscious.

"Looks like the Senju have arrived. Summoning: Shukaku!"

"Now, those who hurt my friends will pay! Summoning: Juubi!" shouted Doragon as a poof of smoke appeared.

"So, you finally decided to summon me kit." said a voice inside the smoke.

"I summon you because I need your help so shut up and kick that cat's ass!"

"So, you decide to challenge me eh? Shukaku."

"Damn it! It's the boss of biju! Sorry again kit!" said Shukaku as he disappeared in a poof of smoke, again.

-Konoha, inside the seal-

Orochimaru, who used the Impure World Reincarnation summoned the first and second hokage.

"So, it's the forbidden jutsu you created right Tobirama?"

"Yes but I'm surprised that someone could master this jutsu."

"Oh hey monkey! Need our help?"

"Stop joking brother, my grand daughter and our student is in trouble."

"Well, I thought Tsuna liked me more then you Tobirama."

"Just shut up and start it!"

"Okay, okay." said Hashirama while the others sweat dropped. This is the God of Shinobi! Joking around isn't everyone expected, arguing with the Water Release Master.

"I had enough! Take this! One Finger Nukite!"

"Oh no...this is worse. That is the strongest spear!"

"Wood Release: Wood Dragon!" shouted Hashirama as the wood dragon did what it usually did.

"Argh! This thing is absorbing my chakra! Damn it!"

"So, you guys didn't even do the research for the wood release eh? I'm proud of you!" said Hashirama jokingly.

"Time to end this brother!" said Tobirama.

"No prob!" was the only reply from Hashirama.

"Bringer of Darkness!" shouted the Senju brothers as the Raikage fell down and died while the Kazekage's mask broke before he died, revealing Kabuto from the Sound Village.

"What!? That's the fake Kazekage!? Damn those Sound Ninjas! Stop the attack! Help Konoha defend their village!" shouted the head of the sand.

"Dispel the seal already idiots!" demanded the Onoki while the ninja who cast the seal obeyed and retreated.

"So, we won this war right?" asked Tsunade.

" *sigh* I'll continue my research then." said Jiraiya but earned a punch from Tsunade.

"What's that for!? My book is already up and I need to continue to write it!"

"Tell me, did you turn the great grandson of the first hokage into a pervert?" asked Orochimaru.

"Wait, so Musashi and Iruma had a son eh? Where is he? How is he? He became a chunin or not?" asked Hashirama.

"Yes, he went to chase the container of Shukaku, he's fine if this pervert didn't turn him into a pervert and he became a chunin, just today." replied Orochimaru.

"How'd you know became a chunin? You're outside the village when we announced it." said Jiraiya.

"My snakes told me, a Senju wearing a chunin vest along the copy nin and his team defeated the container of Shukaku."

"So you mean he defeated the Shukaku?"

"Yes" replied Orochimaru while Naruto and Gai came up to report.

"Hey Shodai and Nidai jiji! I guess Orochi-san used the forbidden jutsu eh?" (guess who said this)

"THIS IS SO YOUTHFUL! THE FIRST AND SECOND HOKAGE IS ALIVE! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH IS BURNING!"

"Who are they?" asked Tobirama.

"I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, container of nine tails, this is Gai, the Taijutsu master." said Naruto.

"You're a Namikaze?" asked Hashirama.

"Yep, my dad, Namikaze Minato is the brother of Doragon's mother, Iruma." after Naruto finished, Kakashi along the others jumped up to report, too.

"Hey! This chibi me is Doragon right?" asked Hashirama.

"Eh? This is so troublesome...both great grandpa and great granduncle is alive.."

"I though Iruma is a Namikaze...why he looks like a Nara?"

"He grew up with most of the Nara." replied Shikamaru.

"Okay, less talk, let's get into the Hokage office." said Hiruzen.

-Hokage office-

"Okay, Kakashi, Gai and Naruto, I want your report before 5."

"Okay...whatever.." said the silver and blond.

"HEY KAKASHI, LET'S RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE 100 LAPS! WINNER WILL HAVE A YOUTHFUL FREE TREAT!"

"Rock paper scissors will be enough Gai..." replied Kakashi lazily.

"HOW UNYOUTHFUL YOU ARE! THE MOST YOUTHFUL THING IS TO RUN 300 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!"

"I take your challenge Gai. If I win, you treat me to Ichikaru's , I'll treat you Dango if you win." after Naruto broke the silence, the taijutsu master was silence, thinking the stamina freak challenged him.

"Well Naruto, if you don't mind I'll accept the challenge of your's but you'll but the newest Icha Icha for me."

'You're not going to get me this time'

"Uh oh, I forgot I have to write my report! See ya later Kaka!" said Naruto as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"OH MY GOD! THE YOUTHFUL NARUTO REMINDED ME TOO! I'LL WRITE MY REPORT NOW! SEE YA LATER MY YOUTHFUL KAGES!" said Gai as he jumped out the window. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay, Hiruzen, maybe you really need to retire. Let's choose the fourth hokage already." said Tobirama.

"We already have one but he died 13 years ago during Kyuubi attack."

"Let's see, Jiraiya refuse to take the place and Tsunade haven't give me her answer 2 weeks already!? Okay, I think She accept, so she'll be the fifth." said Hiruzen.

"Tsuna huh?" said the senju brothers with worry voice.

"Why are you two so worry?"

"Well, you see, Tsuna liked me more than her own grandfather, so she even had my gambling habit!" said Hashirama.

* * *

Sorry if this story and the battle is blur but I'll improve and update it soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

After hearing what Hashirama said, everyone sweat dropped.

"So, Jiraiya and Naruto requested to take Doragon for a 3 year training since we heard that a group named Akatsuki is going to attack and collect the Jubis 3 years later and we need the power of Juubi." Explained Hiruzen.

"Okay, I'll go with them." Said Hashirama.

"Brother, the village needs you."

"The village needs a dead people? I don't think so. Since it's your granddaughter going to be the fifth, you're the one who is going to stay."

"Whatever…"

"So, when are they going to leave?"

"Probably tomorrow, I'll ask them to meet you so no worries lord Hashirama."

"Okay, ask them to meet me at training ground 44."

"Wait, are you kidding me brother!? It's training ground 44! The training ground known as the Forest of Death!"

"Yep! I want to see Doragon's skills too."

"Sure lord Hashirama."

"So, when are you going to the casino bro?"

"Stop saying that Tobirama! You kept asking me the same question on the way here! There's no way I'm going to bet even I'm dead!"

"We'll see, we'll see."

-Training ground 44/ Forest of Death-

"So, you're coming with us tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, by the way, the reason I ask you guys to come is that I wish o see my great grandson's skill."

"Sure." Replied Doragon as Hashirama created a wood clone for him to fight with.

"Water Release: Water Tornado Wall!"

"What the hell!? That's Tobirama's jutsu! There's no way he could learn it!"

"Not yet, not yet. Use that Doragon! " Said Naruto.

"Sure thing! Wood Release: Wood Golem!"

"Now I must be dreaming" said Hashirama and he fell unconscious.

-2 hours later-

"Where am I?" asked Hashirama.

"This is the hospital Shodai Jiji." said Naruto.

"What happened ?" asked Hashirama again.

"Well, you're kinda surprised cause' Doragon knows how to use Wood Release." explained Naruto as Kakashi walked in.

"Yo. How's lord Hashirama Naruto?"

"Good."

"Lord Sandaime want's me to get Lord Hashirama to the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" asked Hashirama.

"What a drag...the ceremony of the fifth hokage."

"Oh right!" as Hashirama jumped of the bed and rushed to the tower through the window.

"Maybe we could put this under Baa-chan's name."

"Yep, so could we leave now?" asked Kakashi before receiving a nod from Naruto as the two went out through window.

-Hokage tower-

As Hiruzen pass the hat to Tsunade, she began her speech (but i'm not gonna say it).

-Hokage office-

"Did you guys pay for grand uncle's hospital fee?" asked Tsunade.

"No, we decided to put it under your name so you pay." said Kakashi.

"Oh, but you two are the ones who fetch him out so one of you must pay." said Tsunade.

"What a drag...you pay Kakashi." said Naruto with a Nara voice.

"Did ya say somethin ?" said Kakashi

"Huh?" Naruto said, playing with Kakashi's own cards and leaving him silence while the others in the office couldn't hold it and put out a loud laugh.

"Umm, Shodai Jiji..."

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should prepare yourself...we're leaving in five minutes."

"What!?"

"Because Jiraiya couldn't wait to start his 'research', so he say we'll be leaving today."

"Let's go then! I have nothing to prepare!"

"Okay, hold on." said Naruto as Hashirama put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hiraishin!" said Naruto as both him and Hashirama vanished.

"That brat! He learned my jutsu! I'm gonna kill him 3 years later when he come back!" shouted Tobirama, even people outside the village.

"I thought that's the jutsu of Konoha's Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze."

"I created it years ago!"

-West gate-

"So, who made the Nidai so mad?" asked Jiraiya

"Probably Naruto sensei used the Hiraishin in front him." explained the senju.

"So, you mastered the rasengan already?"

"Yep, I developed the flying rasengan but the damage isn't good, maybe a Flying Explosive Rasengan will be good."

"Why not big ball flying explosive rasengan?"

"I can't send it flying when it's in the big ball form."

"We'll try it on this trip." said Naruto as he and Hashirama came running.

"Let's go!"

-3 years later-

"So, Konoha didn't change much at all." said Hashirama outside the village.

"How could you see? We are still outside the village." said Jiraiya, leaving a silence Hashirama.

"Stop! Report yourselves! " said the guard at the gate.

"Jiraiya of the sannin along with Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Senju Doragon and Hashirama Senju came back from a 3 years training trip." said Jiraiya as the four of them walked into the village.

"Yo!" said a voice from the roof.

"Oh hey Kakashi! I got a gift for ya." said Naruto while he jumped to the roof and pulled a book from his bag which made Kakashi's eyes glowing.

"This is newest version of the Icha Icha Novel! Thanks!"

"Welcome."

"Come on Naruto, we need to report ourselves to the Hokage already!" said Jiraiya.

"Comin' !" said Naruto as he jumped of and started walking with them.

After walking for awhile, they met Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata.

"Hey teme!" shouted Doragon.

"How's the training? And don't call me that."

"Good, I'll let you see a jutsu I developed during the jounin exams."

"What!? There's a jounin exam?! I thought we get promoted via loyalty and reputation"

"Nope, Granny decided to change the format and held a jounin exam in the village, only chunin from our village but only 3 will be promoted once." explained Naruto.

"I heard that all the rookie nine got promoted right?" asked Hashirama, the walking dead. (just kidding)

"Yes, and since there's a jounin exam, maybe we'll take it."

"See ya later guys!" said Naruto as he grabbed the other three and vanished and reappear outside the Hokage tower.

"I'm going to use the new shunshin I created to surprise granny." as Naruto disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

-Hokage office-

Tenzo (Yamato) is discussing something with Tsunade but Naruto appeared via a blaze of flame.

"Hey granny!"

"Hey Naruto, how's the training?"

"Great and the rookie nine said they are going to take the jounin exams. By the way, I think I grew much taller when I enter the village."

"You're stepping on me Naruto." came a voice below Naruto.

"Oh hey Tenzo, how's it going and how did you get down there?" asked Naruto after he jumped off Yamato.

"You came in directly on me and call me Yamato."

"Okay, I won't do that again Tenzo."

"Don't call me that!"

"Tenzo, Tenzo, Tenzo, Tenzo..." said Naruto childishly.

"Stop it!" shouted Tobirama as he came in.

"Oh hey brat! You're dead!"

"See ya later granny! I got some escape to do." said Naruto as he disappeared into flames.

"That's his new shunshin eh? I'm gonna put it off next time he use it." said Tobirama as the other three walked in.

"Hey Tsuna! Where's Naruto?"

"He escaped!"

"Oh no...since I'm hungry maybe I should go have my lunch... Bye!" said Hashirama as he rushed out the office, leaving Jiraiya, Doragon, Tobirama and Tsunade.

-With Hahsirama-

"Well, what should I have for lunch." said Hashirama as he walked along the street.

"Hey Jiji!"a voice came from a stall.

* * *

I still think these few chapters are a little blur but I'll update it soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Oh hey Naruto." Said Hashirama after looking over the stall which the voice came from and he walked into the stall.

"So, want some ramen? This is the most delicious ramen ever!"

"No thanks, deads don't eats."

"Oh, sorry. One more miso ramen please!"

"Coming right up!" said Ayame.

"So, what you want to do since we finished my great grandson's training?"

"Probably help him more like improving the rasengan and mix it with Kakashi's Raikiri. Tell you what, I copied the hand seals but I'm a pure wind element ninja, I have no lightning so maybe I'll teach Doragon."

"Doragon is lucky to have a good sensei like you!"

"Here's your miso Naruto. Oh, hi lord Hashirama, want some ramen?" asked Teuchi.

"No thanks." Said Hashirama. "How much you ate already?" asked Hashirama.

"Not much, one more bowl will be 20." Said Naruto calmly.

"What!? You ate 19 bowls already!? Your stomach must be a black hole!"

"Ha, usually, he eats more than 20." Said a voice from the back.

"Hey Orochi, want some ramen?" asked Naruto.

"No, I just came by."

"When are you going to dispel this jutsu Orochi?" asked the first hokage.

"I don't plan to, we need the power of the first and second, the third is old and Tsunade just step onto the place 3 years, if someone attacks the village, maybe you guys can help."

"But why didn't you revive the fourth?" asked Hashirama.

"Well, dad used the Reaper Death Seal and made a contract with the death god. The death god keeps his soul in its stomach so we can't get his soul out but I think Orochi could settle the problem in no time!" explained Naruto.

"Its true that I've found out a way to undo the seal but I can't do it."

"How to undo it?"

"Well, first, get the mask of the death god from the Uzumaki's storage of mask, then let the death god possessed on the one who have the mask, finally, control the death god to cut its stomach to free the soul. Of course, the one being possessed will die due to the stomach cutting." Explained Orochimaru.

"So, that means there's no way to undo it?"

"Yep."

"What a drag…." Said Naruto while two Naras sneezed.

"How bout mom?"

"I don't have her DNA…"

"What a drag…..that sure is a troublesome jutsu…" said Naruto while the two Naras sneezed again.

"Hey Naruto, you're in the bingo book!" said Hashirama while reading the bingo book. (He read it when the other two are discussing)

"So, you're nickname is 'Konoha's Second Yellow Flash' eh? Who the hell is the first yellow flash?" asked Hashirama.

"My dad." Replied Naruto.

"Finally, I've found you!" said a panting Tobirama.

"Lord Nidaime!? What are you doing?"

"Chasing this kit for copying my jutsu!"

"There's no way you could catch him sensei." Said Hiruzen, walking towards the stall.

"One vegetable ramen please" he said after taking a seat while Orochimaru and Tobirama stands.

"Care to explain Sarutobi."

"He is the stamina freak in our village. Kakashi tricked him before by putting him under a genjutsu and made him walk up the hokage tower for five hours without resting when he is five."

"What!?" said the Senju brothers surprisingly.

"He could even beat Gai by running around the village. He won last time. He ran 310 laps while Gai only had 299 but he stopped cause it's too boring right Naruto?" said Hiruzen while he earned a nod from Naruto.

"Let's see then Naruto, if you two can run around the village for 6 hours, I'll treat you for ramen and will give you my pocket money grand uncle." Said Tsunade outside the stall.

"One pork ramen please." Said Tsunade as she walk in.

"See, I told you my granddaughter got your gambling habit and can't even hold it!"

"Hey Shodai Jiji, when we start our challenge?"

"Now."

"Let's go!"

The two left, leaving the panting Tobirama, Hiruzen and Tsunade eating their ramen while Orochimaru reading the bingo book Hashirama left.

-3 hours later-

"Hey…Naruto….stop…i..it!"

"I thought you can fight Madara for a day….are you really that weak?" asked Naruto, teasing the Shodai.

"Why you! I'll continue!" yelled Hashirama at Naruto while he rushed leaving Naruto behind.

-Hokage tower-

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Team 7 and Team 8 are watching the two stamina freak running around the village. Gai decided to join hours ago but Tsunade stopped him by giving him a chance to train Kiba.

"When will they stop? It's so boring watching them run….what a drag….this is so troublesome…"

"Stop it Doragon!" yelled Tobirama.

"But it's none of my business great granduncle….."

"No matter what, nobody is going to leave until they finish it." Said Tobirama seriously.

"What a drag…." Said Kakashi and the young Senju.

-Another 1 hour later-

"Hahaha, looks like the stamina freak is slowing down."

"Well, I think I should have a boost…" said Naruto while he got one soldier pill out and eat it.

"That's so unfair!"

"It's unfair too by letting me run around the village with a walking dead."

"Why you little brat! Come back here! I'm going to kick your ass!" shouted Hashirama and the two stamina freak strted playing the chasing game childishly.

-hokage office-

"Are they really adults? They look like a 4 years old child….." said Sasuke.

"Hey, you're an Uchiha right?" asked Tobirama.

"Yes."

"I challenge you, by the name of the Water Release Master."

"What!? You two are leaving too?" asked Doragon.

"Bye.." said Sasuke.

"Why you teme!"

- 1 hour later-

The two stamina freak kept running (I know this is crazy) but the result is the same, both ran almost 390 laps already.

"Hey Doragon, let's go. I'll teach you a jutsu of mine." Said Kakashi.

"Finally! I'm out of this lame room!"

"Wait, before you leave, you must hand in a report with two hundred words about your training." Said Tsunade.

"Troublesome old lady…."

"Hurry Doragon! Run!" shouted Kakashi while he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"See ya!" said Doragon as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

-Another crazy hour later-

Tobirama along with Sasuke, Kakashi and Doragon came back.

"So, who won?" asked the water master.

"Still in progress."

"What a drag…..those two sure is stamina freak…"

-With the two stamina freak-

"Hey Shodai jiji, six hours had passed!" said Naruto.

"More money for gambling…." Said Hashirama.

"So, a treat to Ichikaru's…." said Naruto.

"HELL YEAH!"

"How the hell am I related to him?" asked Doragon.

"So, my little Tsuna, you need to give your pocket money to my brother and treat that yellow flash brat for ramen. Hahahaha, see ya later! Let's go Doragon." Said Tobirama while he and the younger Senju walked out the office.

"Bye." said the others to Tsunade and escaped from the office.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Tsunade.

-Meanwhile in the sand village-

"Hey Kankuro, I think I heard someone shouted, but I confirm the people is not from our village."

"Really?"

-Back in Konoha-

Naruto shunshined into the Hokage offive along with Hashirama.

"Fine, I lost, here's the money….and I'll treat you to Ichikaru's tomorrow.."

"The whole day granny, whenever breakfast, lunch or dinner."

"Fine! Now get your ass out my office!"

"Bye" said the two stamina freak.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Oh, by the way, I have a jutsu for you to settle your paper works."

"What!?" asked Tsunade.

"Two word, KAGE. BUSHIN." Said Naruto and he and Hashirama left the office.

"So, Naruto, care to company me to the casino outside the village? It's a famous casino."

"Okay" was the only reply from Naruto.

-Casino-

"Yes! Triple 7!"

"Cool! You're good at this!"

"Yea but let's head back…"

"Why?"

"Because every time I win a bet, something bad will happen and I could sense some killing intent heading towards the village."

"Let's hurry then!" said Naruto as the two rushed back to the village.

-Konoha-

"Lord Tobirama! There's bunch of white plant man coming to the village!"

"What?!"

"I bet that's Zetsu's clone." Said Jiraiya as he appeared outside the window of the Hokage office.

"And they are merging to become bigger." Jiraiya added.

"Hurry and summon your toads!"

"I can't, Bunta, Ken and Hiro is hurt, I can't summon the toad brothers because they are Naruto's private toad. The helper toads can only help so they are useless to fight them. And I can see a big phoenix and golden dragon is fighting them already."

-With Naruto-

"You see what I see? There is one giant phoenix and a golden dragon!" said Hashirama.

"Wait, you say dragon? That's the Uzumaki's summon creature!"

"So, you're saying that an Uzumaki inside the village?" asked Hashirama.

"Let's see," said Naruto as he started mumbling.

"Ha! That's my aunt!" shouted Naruto.

"What? Your aunt?" asked Hashirama.

"Yep. Uzumaki Ayano is my aunt."

"So, both Iruma and Ayano is your aunt eh?"

"Yep. Why you ask?"

"Well, both of them a trained by Tsuna, and both of them are good friends."

"Cool!"

"Let's hurry!"

-Konoha-

While the phoenix and dragon is fighting the Zetsus, a lion then appeared.

"So, you finally let me out eh Musashi." Said the lion.

"Will you please shut up and fight Shinki?" asked Musashi as he and Fubuki meet each other.

"Musashi!" shouted Fubuki while standing on the phoenix.

"Fubuki!" shouted Musashi on the lion.

"Hell yeah!" the both shouted while everyone including the zetsus sweat dropped.

"Now, will you gimme a sec to settle these plants?" said Musashi.

"Not you, we!"

"Water Release: Dual Water Tornado Wall!" a voice came from the back of Musashi and Fubuki.

"Hey son!"

"Wassup dad?"

"Will you two stop it and start fighting already?" asked Tobirama.

-With Hashirama-

"Damn it! These trees are so troublesome!"

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" shouted Naruto.

"Good jutsu now…" before Hashirama could finish, Naruto shouted again.

"Summoning: Kyuubi!"

"Holy mama! You're the container of the Kyuubi!?"

"We finally meet again Hashirama." Said Kurama.

"Heh, it's been almost 60 years already Kyuubi."

"Now, get your ass up here so I can get you two back to the village." Said Kyuubi.

-Back at Konoha-

"Hey! Care to use that combination jutsu?" said the dragon.

"No, it takes us too much time to prepare so just concentrate at our enemies Syn." asked the phoenix.

"You too, Shinjou." said the dragon known as Syn.

"Will you two just stop fighting ?" asked the lion known as Keiko as a blaze of fire came out.

"So, you three are messing around again huh?" said Kyuubi as he came out.

"And you're freed huh?"

"Stop it you teme!" shouted Kyuubi at the lion.

"Stop it you two!" said Naruto as he jumped down from Kyuubi's head along with Hashirama.

"Kyuubi, prepare the TBB, we'll get those things outside the village." said the Syn.

"Okay" said Kyuubi as he started loading the Tailed Beast Bomb while the other three summons concentrated on moving all the zetzus into the same spot outside the village.

"Take this! Tailed Beast Bomb!" shouted Kyuubi while he launched the bomb towards the zetzus.

"Ahhhh!"

"Finally, those plants are settled so bye kit!" said Kyuubi.

"We are going to leave too, bye!" said Shinjou as all the summons disappeared while a chunin came.

"Naruto! Sasuke Uchiha is leaving the village! He has a weird mark on him!" said the chunin.

"What!? Damn those lighting!" said Orochimaru.

"What is going on?" asked Naruto.

"I invented a type of mark that could easily let you get use of your chakra."

"So whats is the deal with Lighting?" asked Hashirama.

"I have a lab near lighting, they must have discover it and took the mark and changed it into a cursed mark but I have the cure."

"Why you inform me instead of Tsunade?" asked Hashirama to the chunin.

"Lady Hokage went for a meeting with the Daimyo." said the chunin.

"Damn it! Tobirama! You protect the village!" ordered Hashirama.

"Whatever brother..."

"Naruto, teleport Orochi to his lab to get the cure, Doragon, gather Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Neji and meet me at the west gate in 15 minutes!" said Hashirama.

"Come on Orochi." said Naruto while Orochimaru grabbed him and the two disappeared.

-15 minutes later-

"Okay, Shikamaru, think a plan so we can retrieve the Uchiha."

"Okay okay...let's see.." said Shikamaru as he started mumbling.

"Now, Kiba in the front, I'll be the second, Doragon the third, Chouji the fourth, Lord Hashirama the fifth and Neji the last."

"Okay, let's go." said Hashirama as they took off.

(Everything went the same as the manga, Chouji fighting Jiboro with Kakashi's help, Neji fighting Kidomaru but was helped by Kankuro, Kiba fighting Sakon helped by Gaara, Shikamaru fighting Tayuya helped by Temari, Hashirama fought Kimimaro and Doragon went to chase Sasuke. pss: those 5 are from lightning)

"You're not going anywhere!" said the Senju.

"How could the weak leaf give me power? This cursed mark from the lighting is very useful, I could even it to power up my Chidori!" said the Uchiha.

"So, you want the cursed mark?" asked Doragon

"Yes! Now die!" yelled Sasuke while he made the hand seal for chidori.

"Looks like I have to fight you, troublesome." said Doragon as he made a shadow clone.

"You know what to do!" he said to the clone as the clone made the hand seal for the chidori, too while Doragon formed a rasengan as the two jutsu merged and the clone dispelled.

"So, you have a new jutsu? But my black chidori is stronger than yours!" said Sasuke as he activated the cursed mark and the chidori went black.

"Yeah yeah, you forgot that I'm a container" said Doragon as he went Juubi chakra mode.

"Hn, die!" yelled Sasuke as he charged towards Doragon.

"CHIDORI!"

"RAIDORI!" (The name of the new jutsu created by Doragon)

The both shouted at the same time and two jutsus crashed, but Doragon's raidori is powerful then the black chidori so Sasuke flew into Madara's statue.

"Now, for another new jutsu," said Doragon as he formed an original rasengan. "this will be enough" he finished as the rasengan turned into a green colored rasengan.

"Flying Explosive Rasengan!" shouted Doragon as he threw the rasengan.

"Arghhhh! Damn you Senju!" yelled Sasuke as he screamed in pain.

"Ah, finally, you beat him." said Naruto as he and Orochimaru appeared. After checking for his pulse, Orochimaru quickly gave Sasuke the cure and the trio went back to Konoha with Sasuke on Naruto's shoulder.

"What about the others?" asked Doragon.

"They're find, luckily the sand siblings helped them." replied Naruto and earned a nod from Doragon before he passed out.

* * *

That's for chapter 12. After publishing this chapter, I need to concentrate on my school coz exam is coming and I'm running out of ideas too! If you have any suggestion for the jounin exam, please send me a private message or through review.


End file.
